


a place for me to drop some cool stuff

by comedownwill



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés de Fonollosa - Freeform, Berlin, La casa de papel - Freeform, Palermo, i just need a place to put these because i don’t wanna annoy inez or claire with all my random fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedownwill/pseuds/comedownwill
Summary: i have been thinking about making something like for a long time now, and finally decided to just do it (let’s hope i won’t regret this).i’m honestly just gonna drop random stuff from my docs which can’t really be turned into something longer, though i still wanna get it out there because, sometimes, i’m actually quite proud of what i made.(also, there might be trigger warnings for some certain stuff but i’ll make sure to put them at the beginning!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a place for me to drop some cool stuff

TW for blood 

Tornadoes form when warm and cold, dry air collide, being pushed over one another and as the warm air rises through the colder air, it causes an updraft, which will begin to rotate due to winds varying sharply in speed or direction. 

The huge room which was filled with lots of papers and work looked like a tornado had appeared in it.   
Nothing was where it was supposed to be. The plans were laying on the ground, torn apart, pieces of broken glass spread all over it. Other papers, which were soaked in the dark color of the alcohol that was in the broken bottles before, were found in every corner of the room. 

Martín had been the tornado who raged through the room, destroying everything he could get his hands on. He was filled with rage like a cloud was filled with water until it got too heavy and dropped down in the form of rain. 

Martín was the tornado. And Andrés was the warm air that had collided with his cold one until it got too much and eventually the contradictions of what they were began to rotate, evolving into this mess that Martín had become. 

They had kind of always been that way. Two distinctly different people, yet they shared the same passion which no one else seemed to understand. 

But after all, when two contrasting universes with unalike pasts crash against each other, they can be as much soulmates as they want, something big is bound to happen, something full of meaning and passion. 

Though, how meaningful could a heist be after all? Wasn’t it nothing but a bunch of maniacs in the need of money committing a crime, threatening people’s lives and ending up in prison? 

Wasn’t it absurd to think a heist could be more than that, a crime? 

As Martín thought about it, sitting on the cool floor of the room, leaning against the wall, actively ignoring the cuts from the shattered bottle, he would probably answer that question with ‘yes’. 

It was absolutely absurd, cowardish. 

Proof Martín hadn’t been daring enough. Proof he had been too afraid. 

And as the guilt, regret and sadness grew inside him, filling the hole his heart left when it was taken away and broken to pieces, he got up from the ground, his face still covered in dried tears, making a great contrast to the blood on his hands. 

It made him look like he had been the attacker. Like the second person had been the victim. 

Martín gasped for air. It felt like someone was crushing his lungs in their hands, taking away his breath. 

There was blood everywhere. 

First only on the papers. Then on the ground, exactly where Andrés stood only a few minutes back. It spread faster than a cheetah sprinting towards its victim, as it started to fill in every corner of the room, drowning Martín in the liquid with all their plans, hopes and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> (who are we kidding, i only do this so i won’t annoy my moots on twitter.)   
> this is something different from the usual stuff i post, still, i’m doing this for myself, it makes me feel a lot better, so don’t mind me


End file.
